Amores Desiertos
by Haruno-Sakuma
Summary: [GaaraSakuSasu]Sakura es enviada a la Aldea de la Arena en ayuda del cuerpo médico de esta. ¿Que ocurrirá?.:Capítulo 6!:. Sakura es secruestrada por Orochimaru. ¿Cual es la verdadera intención de Sasuke Y Gaara?. Un Juego. Un Ganador. Una Confesión.!.
1. La Arena

Holap

Este es unote los fics nuevos, es bastante, como decirlo, sentimental xD a si ke si no soportas lo cursi no lo leas XD

A si que a continuación... mi mas rsiente creacion! OwO!

* * *

Había una avestruz!

Fin xD

* * *

Sakura, Haruno Sakura, La ninja médico de 18 años, la mejor ninja médico de Konoha después de la Hokage, se encontraba en una misión, solo tenía que llegar a la Aldea oculta de la Arena i ayudar al cuerpo médico de aquella aldea, lo difícil era que a cada momento tenia que detenerse a ayudar a la gente que a causa de las guerras resultaba herida. En una de esas paradas notó algo…

- ¿Se… señor¿Se encuentra usted bien? – comenzó a acercarse mas para ver mejor al herido, al hacer esto no solamente se dio cuenta de que no era hombre, si no mujer la que estaba herida, i que también no estaba herida, solo quedaban sus ropas i sus huesos, Solo reaccionó al gritar increíblemente fuerte.

Según sus estudios ningún animal podría hacer tamaña cosa, solo podía ser alguna bestia o algún moustro de aquella región.

Decidió no hacerse mas cuestionamientos i salir de allí lo mas pronto posible, peor al girarse pudo ver que su peor presagio se cumplía, tenía al causante de tamaña agresión ante sus ojos.

Sus piernas no respondían, sus brazos no formaban sellos, todo su cuerpo se paralizó en cuestión de segundos

La bestia tenía forma de oso o algo parecido no estaba segura, de lo que si estaba segura era que si no hacía algo esa sería su última misión

Aún así no tenía reacción alguna, solo pudo mover sus manos hacia sus ojos, arrodillarse en el Suelo i esperar lo peor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, peor no pasó nada, sintió como alguien se colocaba en frente de ella, pero no levantó la cabeza, solo escucho que esa especie de animal salía corriendo de aquel lugar. Solo en ese momento sacó sus manos i abrió los ojos para encontrar a un chico de su misma edad, mirándola fijamente i tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

- Kaze-kage!

- Gaara, si no es molestía – Sakura aceptó la ayuda que él le prestaba i se levantó

- Muchas Gracias¿Qué era esa cosa?

- Es una bestia que ataca por estos lados en busca de algo que comer

- Se alimenta bastante bien al parecer – Miró con horror el cadáver de aquella mujer

- Solo devora mujeres

- ¿Nani?

- Eso, Solo come mujeres, por eso a mi no me izo nada¿Por qué estas sola por estos terrenos?

- Soy Haruno Sakura, enviada de konoha para ayudar al cuerpo medico de su Aldea

- Si, eso ya lo sé, demo¿Por qué no viniste con ANBUS?

- Konoha a estado bastante solicitada últimamente i los ANBUS no son la excepción, no creí que hubiesen de esas cosas por aquí

- De cualquier manera será mejor de que vayamos a la aldea de inmediato, estar en estos terrenos es peligroso, vamos! – Gaara comenzó su camino de regreso a la Aldea, la kunoichi solamente lo siguió.

Al legar a la Aldea Gaara se dirigió de inmediato a mostrarle el hospital. Era un Edificio muy grande i alto, al parecer uno de los mas altos de la Aldea, ya que como el viento es muy fuerte en esas regiones los edificios no se construyen muy altos

Al entrar se veía poco movimiento, solo había una recepcionista en a entrada

- Buenos días Gaara-Sama

- Buenos días, Ella es Haruno Sakura, Médico ninja de Konoha, podrías mostrarle las instalaciones por favor

- Pe-pero Gaara-Sama! – Dijo Sakura – Yo…

- En una hora vengo por ti, nos vemos Adiós – El chico se dio la vuelta i salió del lugar sin decir mas.

- Es muy distante con las personas, no te preocupes Sakura-San

- ¿Siempre se comporta así?

- Si, todo el mundote tiene mucho respeto, tiene una actitud bastante imponente

- "Se parece Uchiha" – Desde ya tiempo que ella le llamaba de esa manera, se prometió no volver a pensar en el, se prometió no sufrir mas por u hombre – Pues, vamos

Recorrieron innumerables pasillos, ahora se daba cuenta la verdadera actividad del recinto, todos los médicos se encontraban muy activos por la cantidad de heridos que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

- ¿Por qué hay tanto herido?

- En las afueras de la aldea siempre hay guerras que nos dañan directa o indirectamente, muchos de estos pacientes son comerciantes que han intentado salir i los han atacado. La aldea se encuentra escasa de muchos bienes i por eso el Kaze-Kage sale con ellos hasta que llegan a su punto de reunión

- "Por eso el estaba allí"¿No han pedido ayuda de otras aldeas para acabar con los disturbios en las afueras?

- Todos tienen sus propios problemas i pues cuando pedimos ayuda no nos escuchan, la única que ha mandado refuerzos es la Hokage, esperamos que tu nos ayudes con esto.

- Daré lo mejor de mi - Saturase era toda una experta en ese aspecto, había entrenado mucho, mucho! Para poder parecerse a Tsunade, poder curar de esa manera, poder ser útil i lo había conseguido.

- ¿Puedo comenzar de inmediato?

- Por m no habría problemas pero Gaara-Sama ya debe estar abajo

- Bueno entonces yo bajaré nos vemos luego… ¿Cuáles tu nombre?

- Sakuma

- Nos vemos luego Sakuma-San! Matta Ne! – Sentía mucha felicidad, comenzaría su trabajo lo antes posible, conocería mucha gente, estaría más que bien en aquella Aldea, lo único que le faltaba es… ¿Amor?

- ¿Ya estas lista? – "Gaara"

- Si podemos irnos – Salieron del lugar i caminaron por varias calles de la villa, muchos niños se detenían a saludarla ya que no mucha gente llegaba a la aldea en los tiempos de guerra, pero se retiraban al instante al ver la mirada fulminante del Kaze-Kage

- ¿Por qué los miras de esa forma? – Esta pregunta lo tomó de sorpresa

- Pues... no lo sé nunca me han simpatizado los niños

- No creo que sea esa razón para ahuyentarlos así

- No me cuestiones!

- Lo… Lo siento

- Olvídalo, ya llegamos – Frente a sus ojos se encontraba una casa bastante acogedora, muy parecida a las otras de la aldea pero mas grande. Al entrar pudo notar que mas gente vivía en aquella casa, un hombre se acercó a Saludarla

- Buenas Noches Sakura-San

- Kankurou, Tanto tiempo

- Hola Sakura

- Temari! – esta se acercó a Saludarla

- Bueno yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer, te quedaras a vivir en esta casa durante tu estadía en la Aldea, Adiós – Gaara abandonó el hogar

- Kankurou¿Puedes preparar algo para comer mientras yo voy con Sakura arriba?

- Claro – Las chicas subieron a la habitación de Temari

- Bueno ya he colocado otra cama dormirás en mi pieza

- Muchas gracias Temari

- No hay de que!

- Ahora a han traído tus cosas a si que puedes bañarte i cambiarte de ropa mientras yo ayudo a Kanku (para hacerlo mas corto xD) con LODE la cena

- Hai!

La habitación de Temari era muy amplia, los colores variaban un poco entre las paredes de color amarillo suave i unas cortinas moradas, todo era de madera, las camas se veían muy acogedoras.

Sakura tomó un baño i luego se colocó ropa normal, una minifalda de color negro, i una blusa de color rosa con tirantes i la maya de ninja (la que siempre trae Hinata o Temari)

Luego bajó para encontrar todo en orden i la mesa ya puesta para que comieran los cuatro juntos

- ¿Y Gaara? – Kanku se dio vuelta para ver a Sakura i quedó algo sorprendido. La chica no solo se había cambiado se ropa también se había pintado un poco los ojos i tomado el pelo.

- No-No….Lo… - Temari notó de que su hermano no reaccionaba a si que habló ella.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés?

- No, solo preguntaba - ambas chicas rieron i se abrió la puerta

- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

- Te estábamos esperando para la cena Gaara – dijo Temari al momento ñeque caminaban para la mesa.

- ¿Cómo te fue en el hospital Sakura? – Preguntó Temari cuando ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa i comiendo

- Pues me pareció que estaban copados pero que no había emergencias por lo tanto yo creo que podré hacer que el trabajo sea más rápido

- ¿Cuándo comenzaras?

- Mañana a primera hora, pero antes recorreré un poco la Aldea

- ¿Gaara como va lo de los espías?

- Vieron aun chico de mas o menos nuestra edad, de pelo oscuro recorriendo los alrededores

- ¿De nuestra edad¿Pelo oscuro? – Sakura comenzaba a asustarse, podrá ser el mismo Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha quien este por esos lados - ¿No saben mas sobre el?

- No nada¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No, por nada – bajó la mirada, muchas cosas se le venían a la cabeza al pensar en aquel estúpido chico

- ¿Te sientes bien Sakura?

- Muchas gracias por la cena pero no tengo hambre, Buenas Noches

La chica subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras dejando a los tres dueños de casa mas sorprendidos que nunca

- ¿Qué le ocurrió?

- ¿Dije algo malo?

- Es ese chico, el que está vigilando la aldea, algo debe de tener que ver con Sakura

- ¿No es aquel chico que se fue con Orochimaru? – Dijo al aire Kanku, Gaara i Temari lo miraron, Primera vez que decía algo coherente!

- Es cierto…

- Subiré a dormir, buenas noches a todos

- Yo también, Kankurou tu retira! Adiós!

- No! T.T

Temari subió i encontró a Sakura durmiendo, al verla Temari decidió bajar a ayudar a su hermano Kanku. Gaara que también había subido entró cuidadosamente a la pieza para no despertar a la chica i se acercó a ella.

- "Se ve aun mas hermosa cuando duerme" – A Gaara le había gustado es de el primer momento en que la vio demo, no le gustaba mostrar sus debilidades a la gente.

- Ga-gaara¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo… he… solo venía a ver como estabas, eso

- Estoy bien gracias

- Sakura¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Si dime

- ¿Qué pasaría si aquel espía fuera Uchiha Sasuke

- No pasaría nada

- ¿Estas segura?

- no, pero es lo que yo quiero que ocurra, nada

- Buenas noches, Gaara antes de salir de la habitación i de espaldas a Sakura:

- Me alegra escuchar eso, hasta mañana

Gaara salió rápido se allí dejando a una Sakura totalmente impresionada con ganas de decir algo por las palabras no salían de su boca, decidió dormir… mañana será otro día.

Wiiii

Se acaba el capítulo OwO ¿Qué tal? Pos a mi me divirtió mucho hacer este, está un pokitito mas corto pero tiene mucho mucho de mi corazón xD a si que sean bonitas i bonitos i me dejan reviews… con kien kieren ke de kede… ¿Gaara o Sasuke?

jojo ustedes no deciden! ¬¬ yo elijo! xD pero me gustaría saber... por ke no pondre a mi lindo Itachi en este fic a si ke tiene que tengo que decidirme por uno de los dos T.T


	2. Espía

Ohayô!

¿Qué tal, pues bien aquí el segundo capítulo de Amores Desiertos! Un nombre muy original xD, Quería decirle muchas gracias a los review que han dejado en este fic ya que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de cómo iba a resultar a si que muchas gracias.

Trataré de que los diálogos sean mas amplios i describir mejor cada sentimiento :P

Segundo Capítulo

Gaara salió rápido se allí dejando a una Sakura totalmente impresionada con ganas de decir algo por las palabras no salían de su boca, decidió dormir… mañana será otro día.

El sol salió en la Aldea, todos los edificios se Viena maravillosos con la luz del sol, i poco tiempo después se sentían niños jugando en las calles.

Sakura se levantó i se metió a la ducha, buen momento como para meditar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior: El Kage de la Aldea por poco i se le confiesa- ¿De que se trata esto? – La imagen del chico se le vino a la cabeza – No esta nada de mal, a demás es bastante mas atento conmigo de lo que era el Uchiha – se quedó mirando hacia abajo un minuto – Demo, es igual de frío que él, no muestra sus sentimientos no emisiones, no se como conocerlo mas o acercarme mas a él – Aquellos cuestionamientos gobernaban su mente.

- Sakura! Ya está listo el desayuno

Terminó de darse la ducha i se vistió, luego bajó a tomar desayuno con sus nuevos amigos

- Te demoraste – Kankurou estaba sentado en la mesa esperándola junto con Temari

- Es que me estaba arreglando para salir

- ¿No tomaras desayuno con nosotros?

- No, lo siento tomaré algo en el hospital – la chica sonrió i miró en varias direcciones - ¿Dónde está Gaara?

- Él sale temprano a cumplir sus deberes de Kaze-Kage… ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi hermano?

- He, no por nada ya me voy, Matta Ne! – Sakura salió lo mas rápido que pudo de ese lugar

- ¿Tu crees que a ella le pueda gustar nuestro hermano, Temari?

- Pues, se ve que es sincera, demo, ciento algo de miedo con lo de la aparición de ese espía, puede traerle mas de un problema a Gaara

- Llegaré tarde! T.T – Haruno corría a toda velocidad para poder llegar temprano al hospital, muchos niños que estaban en las calles veían como subía los edificios sin dificultad i se quedaban impresionados.

Al llegar al hospital se encontró a una persona en la entrada

- Buenos Días Sakura-San

- Buenos días, ¿Dónde empiezo?

- Pues yo pensé que empezaría mas tarde – la enfermera se notaba sorprendida

- Es que quiero empezar de inmediato

Sakuma i Sakura fueron directamente a la sala de urgencias donde pudo trabajar arduamente toda la mañana, había pocos en urgencia pero bastante graves, oda la jornada fue trabajo tras trabajo, paciente tras paciente, hasta llegar a la hora de almuerzo

- Doctora Sakura-San – Sonaba el altoparlante – se le solicita en el Hall del hospital por favor.

Al llegar allí un grupo de niños de unos 10 años la esperaban

- Sakura-San estos niños quieren hablar con ustedes , los dejo

- Ohayô Sakura-Sama – habló el que parecía ser el líder de los niños

- Buenas tardes , ¿Ha que se debe su visita?

- Pues la hemos visto correr i saltar i es usted muy buena queríamos preguntarle si ¿nos podría ayudar en nuestros entrenamientos?

- ¿Y la Academia?

- Los maestros están en las guerras cercanas i se suspendieron las clases.

- "A si que por eso salen a jugar tan temprano", está bien acepto, ¿Qué les paree si vamos a su academia i practicamos a esta hora todos los días, una hora diaria será suficiente

- Muchas Gracias! – Gritaron todos los niños a la vez – vamos nosotros le mostraremos el camino hacia la academia

Era un edificio no muy distinto a los demás pero se veía un gran patio donde de seguro practicaban¡. Sakura izo que todo se reuniera haciendo un círculo

- Bien hoy como primera clase partiremos conociéndonos, solo es una hora a si que mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento físico

Cada niño comenzó a decir su nombre, que cosas le gustan i que cosas no, hasta que una niña le llamó la atención:

- Soy Aruka, me gusta mucho la medicina i detesto al Kaze-Kage

- ¿Por qué lo odias, es una buena persona

- Un Día…

Un grupo de niños jugaba felizmente en las calles de la Arena con una pelota de goma. El recién nombrado Kage de la aldea caminaba por esos mismos lugares. La pelota por un descuido le cayó en la cabeza i todos comenzaron a reír, hasta que con la Arena que trae tomó la pelota i la reventó en mi pedacitos haciendo que todos los niños corrieran del susto. Solo una niña no corrió, lo encaró i se puso de frente a el para que no siguiera molestando.

- Esa niña fui yo, i el me tomó con la arena i me lanzó lejos hasta que me dejó bien sujeta con su arena a un poste… por eso lo odio

- "Se parece mucho a lo que me pasó a mi con él, también lo encaré, también me lanzó lejos… pero… no lo odio". ¿Puedo contarles un secreto, deben prometerme que no se lo contaran a nadie!

- Lo prometemos

- Gaara es un chico que ha tenido una vida muy difícil, ¿lo sabían, el tiene una bestia encerrada dentro que lo hace ser diferente i a veces reaccionar de manera distintas, se que el aparenta ser alguien muy frío pero quizás dentro de su corazón necesite algo… amor puede ser i ustedes podrán entregárselo siendo amables con el, siendo respetuosos pero amigables, no le tengan miedo, yo al principio si le tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero luego entendí la causa de su actitud i ahora lo comprendo.

- Sakura-San, ¿A ti te gusta el Kaze-Kage?

- ¿Qué, de que están hablando? – Gotita en la cabeza xD

- Hacen una linda pareja, serías parte de nuestra aldea

- No, no digan eso .U yo.. solo… es que…

- Ha Sakura-San el gusta el Kaze-Kage! – Todos los niños comenzaron a gritar esto por todos lados hasta que se escucho una voz

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

- Gaara…

- A sus casa, Ahora! – Sakura miró a los niños los cuales se colocaron en frente de Gaara, algo que le llamó la atención, i todos le respondieron con ánimos – Hai! – i salieron de la Academia

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? – pregunto sorprendido aun, Gaara

- Pues esos niños quieren aprender i no tiene profesor a si que me pidieron que les ayudase

- ¿Has comido algo? – suena es estómago de sakura xD

- Ahora que lo mencionas… no -.-

- vamos – Gaara le tiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse – yo tampoco he comido, compremos algo i comamos en casa. La aldea se veía bastante activa, estaba terminando la hora del almuerzo i toda la gente volvía a sus labores.

- Gaara?

- Hmp?

- "Hmp" – Bajó la mirada – pues… ¿Tu has salido con alguien alguna vez?

- "DE DONDE SALIÓ ESA PREGUNTA" no

- "Un poco menos de frialdad por favor ¬¬" solo era una pregunta no te enfades

- No estoy enojado Sakura

- No te creo

- Que no!

- Mentiroso!

- Basta Sakura

- ¿Por qué eres tan frío, era solo un juego

- No me gusta que jueguen conmigo

- No estoy jugando contigo, no te lo tomes de esa manera

- Dejemos el tema quieres

- NO! – La chica se plantó de frente a él, esta vez no sería tan fácil, ¿Por qué no me tienes confianza, ¿Por qué no muestras algo de sentimiento?

- Sakura, por favor deja de preguntar quieres

- Responde

- Entiende me he criado Solo, SOLO, S-O-L-O, sin amigos, sin familia sin nadie, no me pidas que te trate bien cuando no se hacerlo, no se tratar a la gente, me mantengo al margen por eso, con mis "hermanos" es una reafición distinta, con ellos a penas hablo i no somos tan cercanos como aparentamos ser, no le tengo confianza a nada ni nadie. No confío en nadie!

- Yo soy de confianza

- No lo sé

- Como quieres que te lo demuestre si no me dejas

- Nos conocemos hace poco, por que debería hacerlo ni siquiera les tengo confianza a mis hermanos que los conozco mucho mas

- Muérete! – Sakura salió corriendo de allí lo mas rápido que pudo pero alguien le sujetó el brazo, Gaara, la traje hacia así i la abrazó

- Lo siento, pero no es tan fácil para mi como lo puede ser para ti, es difícil mostrar afecto cuando nunca lo has recibido – el chico tenía la mirada baja… no se veían sus ojos solo pequeñas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas – discúlpame

Haruno estaba totalmente sorprendida, el chico le estaba mostrando sus sentimientos más de lo que ella esperaba

- Ga-Gaara…

Gaara i Sakura quedaron mirándose, poco a poco sentían el deseo de acercarse mas… i mas… al otro, un sentimiento extraño para Gaara i bastante conocido para Sakura les envolvía. A pocos segundos de sellar aquel momento una Kunai pasó por el medio de ambos, frente a sus labios.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – "Esa Voz"

- Uchiha Sasuke! – Lo miró sorprendido Gaara

- Tanto tiempo sin verte Sakura – Todo su cuerpo se heló de inmediato, no penaba volver a verlo, sintió miedo i muchas otras sensaciones inexplicables. El volverlo a ver era un golpe duro a su corazón - ¿Qué es estaban a unto de hacer? – No se dejaría vencer por Uchiha Sasuke nunca mas, nos e dejaría pisotear, no se dejaría ofender.

- ¿Qué crees tu que estábamos haciendo, Baka! ¿Qué haces aquí? – El Kaze-Kage miraba sorprendido a la chica.

- Vine por un encargo de Orochimaru… pero… al parecer encontré otra cosa con que entretenerme – Sasuke sonrió de una manera entre divertido i pervertido (verso sin esfuerzo :P)

- Tu a ella no te le acercas! – La arena comenzó a moverse i una especie de mano salio para dirigirse donde estaba el Uchiha menor. Puedo esquivarlo sin dificultades mientras hablaba.

- ¿Crees que con arena me detendrás? – el combate pasó a ser de cuerpo a cuerpo, en el tiempo transcurrido tanto Gaara como Sasuke mejoraron sus habilidades, pero en esta ocasión el último tomo la delantera i tiró al Kaze-Kage al suelo

- Muere

- NO! – Sakura e colocó en frente al pelirrojo impidiendo de que Sasuke se acercara mas – Déjalo en paz.

- ¿Es tu nuevo noviecito?

- ¿I si así fuera que? Cualquiera es mejor que tu, termina ya con esto.– Una nube de humo apareció, el Uchiha había desaparecido.

Rápidamente Sakura se giro para ver a Gaara pero en ese momento alguien se pone detrás de ella.

- Esto aún no ha terminado… la verdad es que recién empieza – Se estremeció por las palabras… no se giro, sabía que ya se había ido de allí solo miro a Gaara i se puso a su lado.

- ¿Estas bien Gaara?

- Si, volvamos a Casa… - El chico se levanto i luego extendió su mano para ayudar a Sakura a levantarse.

Fin del capitulo :

En fin aki termina el segundo capitulo jeje

Reviews!

Gracias por los reviews que dejaron:'( me encantaron


	3. Extraña Sensación

Hola!

Volví!. El esperado tercer capítulo de Amores Desiertos! Wiiii

Ejem guardemos compostura con el protocolo… :D. Bien muchas muchas muchas muchas! Gracias a todos i todas que han mandado sus amorosos reviews! Son unos angelitos :D querubines!

Aun no se para donde va este fic xD si GaaSaku o SasuSaku :D pero en fin ya veremos…

* * *

Importante: Aquí esta la descripción de los dialogos iap:) para que sepan 

Dialogo: Hola! XD

Pensamientos: "lalala"

Voz malita xD: _Jojojo te voi a comeeer_

Recuerdo: **_Yupiii_**

* * *

Amores Desiertos

Capítulo Número 3 / Extraña Sensación

* * *

- ¿Estas bien Gaara?

- Si, volvamos a Casa… - El chico se levanto i luego extendió su mano para ayudar a Sakura a levantarse.

El camino hacía su casa fue en silencio hasta que algo lo rompió

- grrrr (sonido de estomago sonando) – Sakura miró a Gaara el cual se sonrojó al escuchar que su amiguito estomago le estaba pidiendo a gritos algo de comer

- Al parecer tienes hambre – dijo Sakura entre risas – Mira! Allí venden comida

Sakura tomó la mano de Gaara por inercia i corrió hacía aquel lugar. Sakura pidió algo de comer

- ¿Puede guardarlo para llevar?

- Por supuesto – el vendedor aceptó dichoso, había algo que lo puso feliz – Buenos tardes Kaze-Kage

- Buenas tardes – Gaara saludó tan frío como lo habitual

- ¿Ya encontró novia Señor?

- ¿Ha que te refieres con eso?

- Ha que ustedes con esta chica están tomados de la mano como novios – en ese mismo momento se dieron cuenta de que aun no se habían soltado, se separaron avergonzados a casi 5 metros xD, el señor vendedor acerco la bolsa con la comida

Sakura tomó la bolsa i se marchó un tanto apenada de allí

A Gaara ya se le había quitado el apetito, decidió que sería mejor que Sakura se adelantara i preparara todo para que comieran, entre tanto se dirigió a la oficina del Kage para ordenar algunas cosas i poder estar desocupado a la tarde.

No le tomó mucho tiempo i después de media hora a se encontraba en frente de la casa

Al abrir la puerta pudo observar que nadie se encontraba, fue a la cocina i pudo ver las bolsas con la comida pero no ha sakura.

Comenzó a preocuparse un poco, pero se acomodó en el sofá para meditar un poco.

- "¿Por que me preocupo tanto por ella, no la conozco hace mucho… pero… aun así estuve a un poco de besarla… besarla si no fuera por…

Gaara se levantó de inmediato del sofá i subió a prisa las escaleras, buscó rápidamente por todas las habitaciones hasta llegar a la de Sakura.

La ventana estaba rota i varias cosas estaba tiradas por todos lados.

- Sakura… - Gaara salió muy rápido de la casa en busca de Sakura. Sabía quien se la había llevando… Lo Sabía.

- Uchiha Sasuke!

* * *

- Suéltame! 

- Cállate.

- Sasuke por favor bájame

- ¿Nunca dejaras de llorar, no has cambiado en nada – Sasuke llevaba a Sakura en los brazos, sujetándola con bastante fuerza para evitar que escapase

- Tu no has cambiado aun! – aun sollozando – no te importa lo que a mi me pase, o lo que a mi me importe!

- No digas estupideces.

- ¿Dónde me llevas? – tranquilizándose un poco

- No lo sé, lejos de Konoha, lejos de Gaara, lejos de Orochimaru.

- "¿Qué esta ocurriendo¿está intentando escapar conmigo¿dejarlo todo?". De que hablas?

- Vamos a escapar de todo, i todos.

- Sasuke suéltame yo no quiero ir contigo – Sasuke paró en seco en una de las ramas i soltó a Sakura quien se puso de espaldas al tronco de aquel árbol, de frente al Uchiha.

- Ya no me amas?

- Yo… yo… te estimo, pero no te amo – el menos de los Uchiha estaba en Shok

- ¿Hasta donde has llegado con Gaara? – Haruno dio un paso atrás, si las miradas mataran, de seguro ya estaría 5 metros bajo tierra. – contéstame Sakura- Sasuke posó su mano por encima del hombro de la chica, afirmado en el árbol. Sakura no tenía escapatoria.

- Yo con el no… no he hecho nada, cuando llegaste tu mismo interrumpiste. No he hecho nada con el ni con Naruto ni con nadie!

De cierta forma una sensación de alivio corría por las venas del Uchiha, en todos estos años no había estado con nadie…

Sasuke se acerco lentamente a Sakura, quien tenía la cabeza baja… con la mano que tenía libre levantó la cara de la chica i la miró fijamente

-" O/O ¿Por qué está tan cerca?"!

Sasuke sin más prejuicios redujo a cero las distancias… besando a Sakura con toda la pasión retenida en esos años.

Ese no era cualquier beso, era el primer beso de Sakura, el cual esperó durante mucho tiempo, pero, ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

- Suéltame – separándose del chico - ¿Tienes idea de cuanto sufrí por tu culpa¿Con que cara vienes ahora a por mi?

- Sakura…

- Yo – Comenzando a llorar otra vez – Yo no estoy segura de irme contigo, ni siquiera quiero irme, si de verdad tu sientes algo por mi deberías esperar a que yo decidiera si quiero o no quiero irme contigo – Para el Uchiha, esas palabras, al principio sonaron muy directas i difíciles de comprender, algo en él decía que no debía escucharlas i solo tenía que hacer lo que su instinto le dice.

- Oks – Alejándose un poco de la chica – un tiempo

- ¿Un tiempo?

- Si, un tiempo, solo necesito un tiempo para volver a conquistarte, si lo consigo volverás conmigo – Se notaba decidido, la propuesta iba en serio

- ¿Y si no?

- Te dejaré tranquila que te embarres la vida con ese estúpido o con quien tu quieras

- Trato entonces!

- Sakura! – La voz del recién llegado acudió en pleno bosque

- Gaara! – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

- Sakura… nos vemos… no olvides la promesa – Fueron las últimas palabras del Uchiha antes de que este se marchara

- ¿De que promesa está hablando? – Gaara tenía gran interés por lo que había mencionado el Uchiha

- Pues… prometí que le daría una oportunidad… o mas bien que no me llevase por la fuerza… si no que yo me convenciera, solo eso

- ¿Solo eso, acabas de venderte a ese estúpido!

- Gaara!

- Eres una

- Gaara! – Temari, acudía a interrumpir la escenita - ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

Se produjo un silencio incomodo, Kankurou también se hacía presente en la escena.

- Baka! – Fue lo único que dijo, gritó mejor dicho, Sakura antes de salir corriendo de ese lugar, era lo mas correcto, quizás los hermanos de Gaara lo haría entrar en razón.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido Gaara? – Temari no quería rodeos.

- Apareció Uchiha… Sasuke… i se intentó llevar a Sakura – Mientras se sentaba en una de las gruesas ramas, el pelirrojo de un momento a otro se sintió muy mal

- ¿Y por eso casi la tratas de perra? – La declaración de su hermano sacó de sus casillas a la rubia - ¿No sabes que es una chica, no puedes llegar y decirle eso

- Le dio una oportunidad a ese estúpido, teniendo en cuenta que el no se merece nada!

- Eso no te da derecho a ofenderla

- Le dio una oportunidad… justo cuando…

- ¿Qué Gaara?

- Ella… es la primera chica que me gusta! – La sorpresa de sus hermanos se notaba a kilómetros de distancia – Y justo aparece el!. Es obvio que se confundirá, es obvio que termina con el¿Quién podría estar conmigo teniendo un demonio dentro ¿Ha? Es patético

- Gaara… - Kankurou se notaba fuertemente impactado

- No importa, si ella es inteligente sabrá elegir bien, Gaara, tu no eres ningún engendro, i si ella te gusta no puedes quedarte con los brazos cruzados, vas ahora i la buscas! – Mas sonó como una orden, pero, siempre las mujeres tienen la razón en estas cosas

* * *

- ¿Qué debo hacer? – Sakura se encontraba acostada en su cama – Gaara… me gusta… pero ¿Sasuke? – La cabeza de la chica era una verdadera enredadera pero lo que tenía claro es que había ciertas cosas que le clavaban espinas. 

- ¿Sakura¿estas en casa?

- "¿Gaara?"… - No quería contestarle, aun recordaba la discusión i como la trató

- Sakura… por favor… respóndeme – El chico recorría toda el área baja de la casa – Yo estaba nervioso por la situación… discúlpame – Gaara subió la escalera acercándose ala habitación, viendo a Sakura quien ya estaba sentada en la cama – De verdad no quise hacerlo.

- No te preocupes Gaara… no importa – le sonrió levantándose de la cama para acercarse a Gaara, pero al caminar se detuvo de repente

- ¿Qué te ocurrió en el cuello Sakura? – Acercándose a ella para ver por que la chica se tocaba esa zona

- No nada solo es que cuando venía para acá me pasé a llevar un una rama es todo – Sacando su mano de la herida dejando ver un gran rasguño acompañado de sangre – Gaara al ver la herida comenzó a tener una sensación extraña en él, algo el daba vueltas, le causaba poco a poco un gran dolor.

- Hahaha! – Un grito de angustia, dolor, terror, sumergió toda la habitación

- Gaara! – El chico se encontraba tirado de rodillas al suelo con ambas manos en la cabeza, tratando de controlar algo

- _Tonto… no intentes controlarme _– Un extraña voz salió de la boca del Kaze-Kage asustando a Sakura, la cual se corrió hacia atrás

- Sa… Sakura… aléjate de mi, aléjate por favor! – Aquella si era la voz de Gaara aunque se escuchaba sumamente bajo

- Gaara

- Aléjate!

- _No! Aquí mueres niña _– El Chico se puso de pié, su expresión era distinta¿Lujuria o Codicia?

- ¿Que te sucede Gaara? – A cada paso que daba, cada paso que daba ella, pegándose a la pared

_- Que no soy Gaara, soy el demonio que se esconde dentro de él… i ahora tu me darás tu sangre_ – Dijo antes de tomar del cuello a Sakura, enterrando sus colmillos en la herida y comenzando a tomar toda la sangre que podía

- Hahaha! – Gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo, pero no tenía fuerza, perdía sangre muy rápido

- Sakura! – Se escucharon dos voces que se aparecían en la habitación, Temari i Kankurou se alzaron sobre el pelirrojo tratando de detenerlo, el cual soltó de inmediato a Sakura.

- Lo siento Gaara – Temari aplicó un cello, al parecer muy fuerte ya que la voz de Gaara se combinaba con la del demonio gritando a todo lo que podían, dejando ver un cello en sima del cello de Sangre que tenía el chico en su frente. Luego calló rendido al suelo de frente – Lo siento hermano – Kankurou tomó Gaara y lo llevó a su habitación, Temari se quedó con Sakura.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, no había mucha luz, se notaba que era de noche, no estaba en la casa del Kaze-Kage era… 

- ¿Un hospital? – Miró hacia un lado i notó que había una foto, unos niños salían en ella con una dedicatoria – Sakura-Sama, recupérate luego… te esperamos. Los Niños… - Leyó en voz alta, su voz sonaba muy despacio. Al lado de la imagen había un reloj, las 1 am.

Solo la luz de luna alumbraba la habitación. Su cuerpo, lo sentía pesado… muy adolorido. Pero recordó.

_**- Que no soy Gaara, soy el demonio que se esconde dentro de él… i ahora tu me darás tu sangre – Dijo antes de tomar del cuello a Sakura, enterrando sus colmillos en la herida y comenzando a tomar toda la sangre que podía**_

_**- Hahaha! – Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, pero no tenía fuerza, perdía sangre muy rápido**_

_**- Sakura!**_

Hasta ese momento nada mas recuerda lo demás fueron nubes

- Al fin has despertado – Giró su cabeza a donde provenía aquella voz

- ¿Sasuke?

- Correcto

- ¿Que haces aquí? – Preguntó incorporándose un poco

- Me gustaría que me dijeras tu que haces aquí¿Quién te ha hecho esto? – Preguntó saliendo de la ventana en donde se encontraba apoyado

_**Gaara!**_

_**Aléjate Sakura**_

_**No soy Gaara**_

_**Sakura!**_

- Sakura contéstame

- Yo… no lo recuerdo

- Me estas mintiendo – Se acercó mucho mas de lo permitido a Sakura escuchando su respiración – Dime, o de aquí no sales viva

_**No! Aquí mueres niña**_

Sakura colocó una cara de horror que por un momento asustó a Sasuke – Tranquila solo era una broma

- Puedes dejarme sola, necesito pensar, o mejor dicho intentar dormir – Tomó las sabanas i se acurrucó de lado contrario a Sasuke

- Bueno entonces… - Se acercó a ella, besando su mejilla – Buenas noches – Saltó rápido por la ventana dejando Sakura, hecha otro lío mas

* * *

:3 I? ta lindu? E que un tengu mucha inspiración pum :'( , pero son 6 páginas en Word xD a si que disfrutenlas :D Graciasd por sus review! 

Atte

Haruno-Sakuma

Maika.Wiz


	4. Felicidad Temporal

Hola:3

Volví x)! seee ¿Me extrañaron?. Bueno en el capi anterior lo corté! xD see esa es la dura realidad, lo corté entonces pude hacer este capi mas rápido :3 disfrutenlo :D

Importante: Aquí esta la descripción de los diálogos iap:) para que sepan

Dialogo: Hola! XD

Pensamientos: "lalala"

Voz malita xD: _Jojojo te voi a comeeer_

Recuerdo: **_Yupiii_**

* * *

Amores Desiertos

Capítulo Número 4 / Felicidad Temporal

* * *

- Puedes dejarme sola, necesito pensar, o mejor dicho intentar dormir – Tomó las sabanas i se acurrucó de lado contrario a Sasuke

- Bueno entonces… - Se acercó a ella, besando su mejilla – Buenas noches – Saltó rápido por la ventana dejando Sakura, hecha otro lío mas.

* * *

- ¿Cómo está ella? – Mientras el sol trataba de derrotar la masa de nubes que se oponían a el, dos personas caminaban por los pasillos del hospital

- Bien, está estable, la verdad no me explico como perdió tanta sangre si tiene una herida, si bien, grave pero no tan grande – Se preguntaba la enfermera Sakuma, la misma enfermera con la que charlaba Sakura en el hospital

- Pues, es un larga historia Sakuma, no creo que deba contártela

- Como usted desee Temari-Sama, pero me inquita la situación ya que Sakura era una de las mejores médicos aquí i la necesitamos lo antes posible – Se notaba preocupación en su rostro

- No te preocupes, Sakura es ninja, se recuperará pronto, no le doy más de una semana.

* * *

Abrió despacio la puerta para evitar que se despertara. Caminó despacio i se acercó a la cama.

- "Su color" – Dijo apenado – "Ha perdido su rubor de cerezo" – Dijo el chico apenado, mirando triste a la chica

- ¿Gaara? – El recién nombrado se puso muy nervioso al escuchar su nombre, pegando un pequeño salto. La chica abrió despacio los ojos girando un poco su cabeza par ver al chico.

- No pongas esa cara no estoy tan fea después de todo – Terminado se acomodarse, sentándose en la cama, aun sus piernas tapada por las sábanas

- No, no pienses eso, yo… - Giró su cabeza hacía la ventana borrando el rubor de su cara, colocando un semblante serio, decidido – Quería… pedirte disculpas por lo de el otro día

- ¿Otro día?

- Si, pues… ha pasado ya una semana, tu supongo que despertaste hoy – Sakura recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior – Y no recuerdas pero estuviste inconciente una semana.

- ¿Una semana? – Se notaba fuertemente impresionada - ¿i los enfermos, i los niños¿Cómo están?

- Pues… las enfermeras están haciendo lo que pueden, i los niños están en sus casas

- ¿Por qué estás tan desanimado? – Sakura notó que el chico se encontraba un tanto triste

- ¿Qué… acaso no recuerdas nada?

- "Recordar"?

_**Gaara!**_

_**Aléjate Sakura**_

_**No soy Gaara**_

_**Sakura!**_

- Yo… si recuerdo… pero pocas cosas

- Pues, yo venía a disculparme por lo que te hice, te juro que no fue mi intención pero, no pudo controlarlo – Se sentó al lado de la chica en la cama

_**Que no soy Gaara, soy el demonio que se esconde dentro de él… i ahora tu me darás tu sangre**_

- ¿Qué eso de un demonio? – La pregunta era obvia, o más bien era obvio que tendría que contarle

- Hace mucho tiempo, tu misma supiste, yo tenía un demonio encerrado dentro, claro que en ese momento estabas inconciente, por mi culpa

- ¿Y por que… me atacaste?

- Yo no te ataqué – Apretó las sabanas que se encontraban debajo de sus manos, con fin de descargarse con algo – Es demonio solo le interesa matar, matar i beber sangre, i, cuando pudo ver la herida en tu cuello no pudo retenerlo, lo intenté pero justo en estas épocas de lunas llenas es muy costoso controlarlo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Pues, yo creo que será mejor que no estés en la casa con nosotros, puede ocurrir de nuevo i yo no quiero que te pase nada – Los mechones de pelo rojo cubrían parte de su mirada i el resto de ella era cubierto por la sombra que dejaban

- Pero, la luna llena ya pasó, a si que no habrá problemas – Dijo alegre sonriendo mientras se abrazaba a su brazo cariñosamente

- Pero

- ¿No quieres que esté cerca tuyo? – Apretando un poco más el abrazo

- Nonoesesonoesqueyohebuenopuesyo – Giró su cabeza para mirar a la chica pero la distancia entre ellos era bastante corta – "Tan cerca… es tentador" – Ambas miradas hablaban sin palabras, pero.

Gaara se levantó algo nervioso sacudiendo sus ropas pero aun mirando a Sakura la cual lo miró extrañada

- Yo, tengo un problemita – dijo el pelirrojo apoyándose en el marco de la ventana.

- ¿Cuál?

- Yo… nunca… he pues… he dado un – trago saliva un poco nerviosos – un beso a alguien – ruborizándose aun mas

- Pues para eso hay solución – Se sorprendió la escuchar la voz de la pelirrosa tan cerca, esta se había levantado de l cama acercándose a él.

- ¿Por qué estas de pie, tu e…e… estas débil tienes que – La chica se cercó a las labios de el ejerciendo una pequeña presión al juntarlos. Gaara cerró los ojos despacio, acostumbrándose a las mariposas dentro de su estómago i a la extraña sensación de tener a alguien junto él. Sakura era quien llevaba el paso i con su lengua pidió permiso para encender mas el beso. Gaara simplemente abrió un poco la boca dejando pasar la traviesa lengua de la chica.

Era extraño para él, pero quiso hacerlo también¿Qué de malo hay en intentar?. La lengua de Gaara se adentró en la boca de Sakura sorprendiéndola al principio, pero se acostumbró, comenzando un peligroso juego. Sakura se sentía cansada aun estaba débil por el accidente, i rompió despacio el beso.

- ¿Te sientes bien Sakura?.. Yo te dije que era un fracaso pera estas cosas – Dijo apenado tomando de la cintura a la chica acercándola a él

- No es eso, yo tampoco había dado un beso así nadie, la verdad esas pequeñas telenovelas sirven de algo – Dijo abrazando a Gaara haciéndose dueña de su calor

- Entonces ahora es mi turno – El chico se acercó a ella juntando nuevamente sus labios pero comenzando de inmediato con lo de antes. Sakura retrocedió despacio hasta la cama subiéndose lentamente a ella, sin romper el beso, quedando debajo de Gaara. Las manos de Sakura subieron hasta la cabeza de Gaara, colocando una a cada lado.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Preguntó Temari al entrar en la habitación. Estaba entre sorprendida i molesta – Cuando te dije que si ella te gustaba tenias que luchar por ella no me refería a esto exactamente! – Gaara salió de encima de la cama de inmediato arreglándose un poco i saliendo rápido de la habitación, mirando por último a Sakura a quien le dedicó una sonrisa

- "Recuperó su rubor por lo menos" – Dijo antes de salir de la habitación

- ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? – Temari se sentó al final de la cama mirando a Sakura la cual se metía dentro de esta.

- Pues… solo pues

- Dime ¿Qué pasó, i cuéntamelo todo frescona! – Dijo sonriéndole con malicia, sacando una sonrisa de los labios de Sakura

- A pues me dijo que no sabía dar besos a si que… le enseñé

- A pues le enseñaste a dar besos i otras cosas – Ambas sonreían por lo que había ocurrido – Pues o creo que estas sanitas ya como para irte a casa o no?

- Si, ya quiero volver a casa

- Pues bien entonces ahora armo tus maletas i volvemos a casa, cuidadito con lo que hagas con mi hermanito ha? Cuidadito! Vez que una casa el es mas peligroso que un hospital

_**Que no soy Gaara, soy el demonio que se esconde dentro de él… i ahora tu me darás tu sangre**_

- He Sakura, quiero pedirte un favor

- Ha si dime – Sakura salió de ese pequeño recuerdo un poco sobresaltada

- No le tengas miedo a mi hermano por lo del demonio, el si puede controlarlo, pero creo que ya me demostraste que mucho miedo no le tienes a el – Temari cerró la maleta con las cosas, pero dejó algo de ropa afuera – ahí tienes ropa para colocarte – La rubia salió de la habitación

* * *

- Ya estamos aquí! – Sakura entró despacio por la puerta principal de tras de Temari, la que traía la maleta

- Sakura! – Dijo un chico quien la abrazó fuerte

- Hola Kankurou – La verdad es que la chica hubiera preferido que ese abrazo fuera de Gaara – Gusto de verte

- Bueno, he preparado una gran comida de recibimiento, a si que Temari-Chan, deja la maleta por ahí, que la cena se enfría

Los tres avanzaron a la mesa donde solo había tres puestos

- ¿i Gaara? – Preguntó incrédula Sakura al ver tres platos

- Pues no ha dado señales de vida en todo el día desde que estuvo en el hospital a si que no le serví, pero vamos que se enfría - Todos se sentaron en la mesa i comenzaron a comer. Era Ramen, la comida favorita de Naruto.

- Yo tengo un amigo que le encanta el ramen… - Se sentía un tanto triste, nostálgica

- ¿Extrañas a los de Konoha? – Kankurou no tenía muchos modales al comer, pero si le preocupaba mucho lo que le pasaba a sus amigos

- Pues si, me gustaría volver a verlos, pero mañana retomaré mi trabajo

- Bueno, tienes que recordar a lo que viniste aquí, últimamente, mientras tu estabas en el hospital no hemos tenido problemas, yo creo que si trabajas duro estas semanas podrás irte un tiempo a ver a tus amigos – Temari se veía seria, aunque la verdad sabía que si dejaba ir a Sakura, dejaba la oportunidad de hacer feliz a su hermano.

- No se preocupen, no llegué hace mucho aquí, a si que, no me iré muy luego, solo hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco.

- Las guerras en las afueras ya no son tan masivas, por ese lado estamos bien. Sakura… pues… yo quería decirte que no te metas mucho en las cosas de Gaara a veces se pone muy mal cuando alguien se entromete

- Si – Colocó su mano en la cabeza, en la frente – si me disculpan me siento un poco mal¿Puedo retirarme?

- Si, no hay problema – Sakura subió las escaleras, no sin antes dar las buenas noches a sus nuevos amigos. Había estado poco tiempo con ellos pero sentía una gran cercanía.

Se tumbó en la cama pensando… miró su reloj de mesa

- las 10 de la noche… i… ¿Eso? – Tomó una nota que se encontraba arriba de la mesa:

_Lamento no poder recibirte. Tengo mucho trabajo aquí_

_Ahora por alguna extraña razón todos quieren hablar conmigo_

_No me esperes por que no se cuando llegaré, Mejor duerme_

_Que sueñes bien. Buenas Noches._

_Gaara._

- Gaara… - Soltó la nota i volvió a echarse en su cama – Naruto… Ino… Hinata… chicos… - en su mente varias personas se hacían presentes, su compañero de equipo, el que tanto había estimado i que estimaba, obvio. Kakashi, su maestro, el fue el único que no la trató como estúpida. Hinata, en esos años ella i Ino fueron su único apoyo femenino par seguir.

Pero ahora tenía otro problema… tenía que decidir entre dos hombres, Gaara… al principio muy serio pero luego fueron acercándose poco a poco – Literalmente – Sonrió al recordar su encuentro. Sasuke era muy serio, i seguía siéndolo, incluso no serio, frío, ese era el problema. Aunque no recordaba tanto el beso, aunque fuera el primero, eso no significaba más que una cifra.

Se giró un poco, ya el reloj marcaba las 1 de la mañana, había meditado mucho al parecer.

- Gaara! – Salió de la cama. Caminó despacio por el pasillo pasando por las piezas, Temari estaba sumida en su séptimo sueño al igual que Kankurou, a ambos le cerró la puerta. Volvió a su destino, i entró despacio a la habitación de Gaara.

No había muchas cosas, Había una cama, aunque ella sabía que el no dormía. Se había enterado de varias cosas sobre el cuando la Hokage le dio la misión.

Se tiró en la cama, tomó la almohada i la olió.

- Su aroma… - La fragancia cubría toda la habitación, i Sakura se bañaba de su olor. La chica se levantó i miró un baúl. Al abrirlo notó que no tenía muchas, pero una imagen le llamó la atención - ¿Una mujer… o hombre?

No podía ver muy bien quien era, o como era pero si sabía que quien estaba a su lado era un pequeño niño

- ¿Gaara? – No tenía la marca que tiene ahora, pero lo demás era igual, su cara, su pelo, su - ¿Sonrisa? – El niño estaba sonriendo, contento, cerca de aquella persona

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sakura se giró rápido i dejó caer aquella imagen – No tienes autorización de venir aquí i menos indagar en mis cosas – Gaara parecía un tanto molesto – Sal de aquí ahora.

- Gaara… yo, lo siento

- Ahora

- Pero Gaara… ¿Quién es esta persona? – la pregunta fue muy desubicada para la opinión de Gaara

- Tu que entiendes por ahora estúpida!

- Pero Gaara

- Sal ya de aquí – La tomó de la muñeca i la levantó con fuerza del suelo donde estaba arrodillada – I no quiero volver a verte. _Mas_! – la tiró hacia la puerta

- Esa voz – La última palabra, fue dicha con un timbre extraño - ¿Gaara?

- Que te vayas de mi vista, no quiero volver a verte, no te quiero no te extraño no nada contigo, todo fue una broma. ¿Caíste?. Lo notaste, crees que a alguien le puede interesar alguien tan patética como tu, ha, lo entiendes eres estúpida, tonta, patética i mas encima eres penosa pues ni siquiera ese tal Sasuke te ama, Fuera.

- Gaara – Llorando intentó acercársele pero este se alejó

- No te me acerque, ve a molestar a cualquier otro perdedor, kso!

- Deja de insultarme Gaara!

- Que te vayas perra! – Fue lo último nadie puede soportar tanto

Sakura llevó sus manos a sus ojos i salió corriendo de la cabeza, a donde el viento la llevase.

- Sakura!

- _Par ser la última noche no fue tan malo Gaara, debes sentirte bien que aparecí de nuevo aunque hasta que no haya nuevamente luna no podré aparecer es una lástima_ – El sarcasmo era propio del demonio

- ¿Por qué, usaste mi voz, ella creerá que yo lo hice, ella creerá!

- Pues a mi que… mientras mas alejado de esa chica mejor estarás.

* * *

Corría sin rumbo pero sus piernas solo querían uno, irse de esa aldea, alejarse de ese chico

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué se comporta sí? – De un momento a otro se vio en frente de las grandes puertas de la Aldea la salida estaba a dos pasos

**_Vamos juntos_**

**No tienes que escapar de tus problemas, tienes que enfrentarlos, como yo, i mírame ahora soy Hokage**

_**Sakura vamos lejos de todos**_

**Se tu misma persigue lo que quieres**

_**Lejos de Gaara, lejos de Orochimaru**_

**Enfrenta, no dejes que nadie te pisotee**

_**Lejos de todo, lejos de todos**_

**Lucha!**

- No quiero, yo – Apretando sus manos - Yo debo luchar, no tengo que dejarme ganar por nadie, ni ser pisoteada por nadie – Corrió hasta algún lugar donde pudiera estar tranquila i dormir algo. El Hospital

- ¿Cómo le digo – Pensaba mientras se daba vueltas en el hall del edificio - ¿Lo siento?... he Sakura con respecto a lo de anoche… pues no me disculpo… - Tenía un lío en la cabeza, no tenía idea como disculparse con ella, no sabía si lo iba perdonar por tratarla de esa forma.

- Gaara-Sama – Este dejó hacer un regalo que tenía en las manos, pero l Arena lo tomó de inmediato - ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Si, si. No se preocupe¿Ya la llamaron?

- ¿A quien?

- Ho Sakura… - La chica sonreía alegre en frente de él, traía una bata de médico i el pelo tomado

- ¿Con quien querías hablar?

- Pues… yo… quería hablar contigo – Aun estaba muy nervioso, cualquier susto i explotaba

- ¿Aquí?

- Pues… no, aprovechando que es la hora de comer, podemos comer rápido i luego vamos con los niños

- Ha! Me parece muy bien – Dijo regalándole una sonrisa

- Entonces teinvitoacomeralgoahorayavamos – Lo dijo tan rápido que fue muy difícil de entender para ella, pero tenía claro a lo que iba

Mientras caminaban Gaara miraba el suelo, no conseguía poder hablarle, se sentía sumamente apenado

- Bueno yo, quería, disculparme por lo de anoche, no quise pero ya sabes ese demonio entupido que no me deja en paz

- Si ya lo sé pero de verdad creí que eras tu, sonaba tu voz – Aun a ella le costaba también el la había tratado muy mal

- Lo sé, pero no era yo, se que te dijo cosas horribles, pero no yo pienso así, no pienso que seas fea ni tonta ni nada por el estilo, me encantas me encantas así como eres me gustas, i no sería capas de decirte algo así, yo – Se colocó en frente de ella – Nunca he conocido a alguien como tu, i nadie me ha querido por que tengo esta estupidez dentro, lo cual no es mi culpa, yo no puedo, i necesito a alguien que me apoye que esté conmigo, que me ame que me quiera – Parecía que su corazón tuviera voz i voto en aquella conversación.

- Yo lamento, meterme en tus cosas de verdad que no fue mi intención – Bajó la cabeza para evitar verlo

- Listo entonces, todo perdonado i arreglado – Levantó su mano derecha i con esta tomó el mentón de la chica subiendo su cabeza. Esta lo miró fijamente

Ambos se acercaron, Sakura pasó sus manos por el cuello del chico, i este por la cintura de ella. Se juntaron en un beso, lento apasionado poco a poco.

- Gaara-Sama i Sakura-Sama se aman! – Los niños aparecieron alrededor de ellos. El pelirrojo se separó un poco de ella sin soltarla. Sakura bajó sus manos a la cintura de el.

- Niños!

- Vamos a entrenar Senseis – Los niños corrían en dirección a la escuela

- Vamos Gaara – Sakura tomó fuerte de la mano a Gaara llevándolo a la escuela corriendo, felices.

- Pero… No por mucho… mi pequeña Sakura – Alguien los observaba de lo alto de una casa – A Uchiha Sasuke… nadie. Nadie le gana.

* * *

Fin:3

Fin del capi xD

Pos espero que les haya gustado, me costó un montón! xD seeeeeeeeee osea no tanto lo hice en una tarde :3 de aburrimiento. :D Review!


	5. Captura

Hola:3

Volví x)! seee ¿Me extrañaron?. Bueno en el capi anterior lo corté! xD see esa es la dura realidad, lo corté entonces pude hacer este capi mas rápido :3 disfrutenlo :D

* * *

Importante: Aquí esta la descripción de los diálogos iap:) para que sepan

Dialogo: Hola! XD

Pensamientos: "lalala"

Voz malita xD: _Jojojo te voi a comeeer_

Recuerdo: **_Yupiii_**

* * *

Amores Desiertos

Capítulo Número 5/ Captura

* * *

- Niños!

- Vamos a entrenar Senseis – Los niños corrían en dirección a la escuela

- Vamos Gaara – Sakura tomó fuerte de la mano a Gaara llevándolo a la escuela corriendo, felices.

- Pero… No por mucho… mi pequeña Sakura – Alguien los observaba de lo alto de una casa – A Uchiha Sasuke… nadie. Nadie le gana.

* * *

- ¿Gaara…? – Preguntó incrédula mientras caminaban hacia la casa

- hmp? – Seguía con su vista al frente, no se molestó en girar verla - ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Si claro dime

- ¿Quién aparecía en esa foto? – Se produjo en silencio incomodo. Sakura comenzó a impacientarse

- Te dije que no preguntaras por eso – Gaara giró su mirad hacia la chica, tenía un semblante frío, de extrema tristeza

- Pero, nosotros nos tenemos confianza ¿no es así?

- Esta bien, esa persona vivía conmigo cundo mi madre me dejó, mi padre era el Kaze-Kage de esta aldea por eso no se podía encargar de mi. Yo… ¿vez este sello? – Indicó el cello en su frente – se creó cuando yo la maté. – Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar lo último – La arena me domina, si alguien intenta hacerme daño, esta reaccionará. Pero… ya viste, ahora mucha gente sobre pasa la barrera, no es tan fuerte, intento controlarla.

- Gaara – Pronuncio bajo

- Gaara-Sama! – Un hombre vestido con ropa negra se acerco a el joven – se… ñor – se notaba cansado, al parecer había corrido una distancia muy grande – Orochimaru, orochimaru!

- ¿De que hablas? – Preguntó acelerado Gaara

- A las afueras, con un gran ejercito, es Orochimaru! – La cara de Gaara cambió de inmediato

- Los niños, salven a los niños, los demás todos a la batalla – Las ordenes eran claras – Sakura, ve tu con los niños, i las enfermeras.

- Gaara yo también soy ninja, puedo pelear! – El comentario había herido el orgullo de Sakura, cosa que estaba permitida para ella.

- Pero es Orochimaru

- Gaara – Lo miró fijamente sus ojos mostraban seriedad, no era una pregunta era una orden

- Por favor Sakura, no te lo pediría si no fuera importante, eres en quien mas confío para cuidar a esos niños, por favor quédate.

- De acuerdo.

Poco tiempo se demoraron en juntar a todos los ninjas de la Aldea Gaara a la cabeza salió a por las puertas de la Aldea encontrándose de frente con Orochimaru i su ejercito

- Hola Gaara-Kun – Dijo con esa voz de arrastrado.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Así recibes a tu invitado

- Yo no te he invitado

- Bueno vayamos directo al grano, quiero a la chica

- ¿A la chica?

- A Haruno – "¿Sakura¿Por qué quiere a Sakura?" Pensaba el pelirrojo mientras se ponía en posición de ataque

- Ella nunca te ayudará con tu hospital ¿Para que la quieres?

- No la quiero para que cure idiota, Sasuke-kun no ha aparecido en mucho tiempo – "¿Sasuke?" – i… ella es la perfecta carnada! – Fin del dialogo hora se venía la pelea. Los ninjas se abalanzaron unos con otros comenzando la batalla

- Temari! – La chica también estaba en la batalla peleando junto a su hermano – Ve donde está Sakura es a ella a quien quieren, búscala llévatela de aquí Ahora! – La chica se sorprendió por la determinación de su hermano, no dudó un segundo en seguir sus ordenes.

* * *

- Vamos niños – Sakura corría por la arena con los niños, quienes la seguía. Escapaban por la parte de atrás de la Aldea

- O vamos no intentes seguir escapando – Se apareció alguien en frente de ella

- Orochimaru! – Sus piernas no respondían "¿Por qué el está aquí?... si el esta aquí entonces Gaara…" - Corran niños!

- No es necesario que corran, no los quiero a ellos Haruno – Acercándose a la chica – Te quiero a ti

- No te me acerques – Corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le dieron pero al correr una corta distancia se vio con una imagen escalofriante ante sus ojos.

Los niños estaban enrollados en serpientes las cuales se acercaban lentamente a sus cuellos.

- Si te mueves, los mato – Estaba atrapada, no podía moverse, pero sintió que una serpiente también trepaba sobre su pierna subiendo hasta enrollarse en su cuello – Ahora, vendrás conmigo.

- No déjame! – La serpiente que la sostenía apretó con mas fuerza dejándola inconciente en el piso

- Tu – Apuntó a uno de los niños – Dile al Kaze-Kage que no volverá a ver a su princesita, que fue un gusto a verlo visto, que si aparece Uchiha Sasuke por aquí, le diga que yo tengo a Sakura, Vamos Preciosas – Las serpientes que habían atrapado a los niños se acercaron a Orochimaru, el cual desapareció del lugar

* * *

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – Se encontraba apoyado en un árbol viendo la masacre ante sus ojos. Miles de ninjas tirados en el suelo sangrando en grandes cantidades, edificios destruidos. Pudo divisar como una tropa de niños se acercaban corriendo es su dirección pero se detuvieron antes, frente a un pelirrojo, el cual estaba en el suelo.

- Señor, Señor! – No paraban de hablar todos al mismo tiempo, mientras el pelirrojo intentaba colocarse a duras penas un poco mas sentado – tenemos noticias de Sakura-Sama! – Al escuchar esto Ambos pusieron atención, Sasuke, que estaba aun en el árbol bajó rápidamente

- ¿Qué sabes de ella? – Preguntó el Kaze-Kage

- Un señor, un señor se la llevó, dijo que le dijéramos a usted que nunca mas la volverá a ver, i mencionó otro nombre

- Uchiha Sasuke – Se nombró a si mismo al lado de los chicos

- si ese nombre!

- ¿Qué hay con él?

- Que el tiene a Sakura-Sama

- Todo esto es por tu culpa! – Gaara se levantó poniéndose de frente al Uchiha – Si no hubieras dejado a Orochimaru

- ¿De que hablas?

- Tu la dejaste, i ahora te preocupa, si no la hubieras dejado hace ya tiempo nada de esto estuviera pasando!

- Que sabes tu de eso

- Lo suficiente para saber que lo que le hiciste no tiene perdón

- Tu no has sido un completo caballero con ella por lo que me han contado, no creo que tratarla de esa forma i decirles ciertas palabras le estés haciendo un gran bien – "¿Cómo se enteró de eso?" pensaba el pelirrojo (Jaja yo la autora le conté :D xD no broma i sigo) – A si que estamos a mano – Llevó sus manos a los bolsillos camino despacio

- ¿Dónde vas?

- A buscar a Sakura, no esperaré sentado

- Espera, yo también voy – Sasuke se dio vuelta impresionado – No me importa que me maten yo voy

- Pero que crees, estas todo herido, no podrás ir, no durarías nada

- Pero quiero salvar a Sakura, no fui capas de protegerla, quiero ser capas de recuperarla – Se veía decidido, Listo para defender todas sus posturas

- Mañana nos vamos, mejor descansa, pero ten en claro que somos enemigos, que esto es una tregua temporal solo por Sakura, se que ella querría esto – Pausa un segundo – Nos vemos mañana, a si por cierto, ven solo.

* * *

- Como pudiste!

- No me grites Temari

- Te estas matando solo!

- Temari deja de gritarme te dije

Ambos hermanos mantenían una fuerte discusión desde hace horas, mientras ella lo curaba el le contaba lo sucedido

- Sabes muy bien que esto puede ser una trampa de Uchiha

- Pero no me importa quiero recuperar a Sakura de todas maneras

- No te dejaré ir Gaara

- Temari esto no es de tu incumbencia, yo iré quieras o no – Se levantó caminando hacía su habitación

- Eres el Kaze-Kage, estuchaste, eres el encargado de esta aldea no puedes dejar sola solo por una chica, por cualquier chica

- Ella no es cualquier chica – Cierra con fuerza los puños – Es la chica de la que estoy enamorado, no me daré el lujo de perderla.

* * *

- Gaara – Se encontraba encadenada en una asquerosa celda, El frío rozaba con su piel poniéndola de punta – Por que me pasa esto

- Deja de quejarte – Apareció un ninja en frente de ella, del otro lado de la celda – si los cálculos de Orochimaru Sama son correctos, pronto llegará Sasuke-Kun – Era un hombre no muy alto, usaba lentes i tenía el pelo de color gris – Ten aquí hay algo de comida – Pasó comida por el pequeño orificio en la parte inferior de la celda, consistía en un pequeño pedazo de pan i algo de agua - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Haruno…. Haruno Sakura

- Yo soy Kabuto

- ¿TU… por que estas con Orochimaru? – Preguntó inocente

- Pues, no lo sé es una difícil pregunta – Se apoyó en la reja antes de comenzar a pensar, parecía como si recordara algo – Le tengo mucha confianza a Orochimaru Sama.

- A la gente le cuesta tener confianza con alguien, o por lo menos a muchos les pasa – Recordaba a Gaara… todo le recordaba a el

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Una vez conocí un chico el cual no confiaba en nadie, todo le creaba desconfianza por eso… le costaba expresarse con los demás i siempre estaba solo. Para muchos eso no le afectaba pero, yo se que si, nadie puede vivir solo, aunque quisiera siempre uno depende de alguien mas

- Por esas casualidades ¿no será aquel tipo SasuKe-Kun? – Le preguntó incrédulo

- Pues si

- ¿Lo amas aun? – "¿Lo amo aún?". No lo sé, aun estoy confundida, pero… el recordar cada momento vivido con Gaara me hace sentir tan bien, me hace sentir tan aliviada, que comienzo a dudar de mis miedos, comienzo a dudar de mis dudas.

- No, se que aun lo quiero, pero ¿amar, esa palabra ya tiene un significado

* * *

- Gaara… al fin llegas – Ambos chicos se encaminaron hacia la búsqueda de la chica, Era una tregua temporal, ambos perseguían el mismo objetivo, la misma aspiración pero solo uno se quedaría con ella, de cualquier forma se unirían para rescatarla esperando que el destino decida lo que tenga que pasar.

* * *

Hola! Jeje ha acabado el capitulo 5 coronado como el capítulo de relleno xD! Era para poder seguir con la segunda parte de la historia… el rescate :D i el desenlace! Esperenlo. I dejen review! ¬¬ :D 


	6. EL Juego

Hi!. Bienvenidos a otro episodio de… Amores Desiertos:) me he dado cuenta de que nadie lee esta parte de los fics:'(! es triste! Por eso… estoy capacitada para escribir muchas tonteras aquí XD.

Este capi es un poco más humorístico:) es para alegrar las vacaciones

SEPARADOOOOOOOOOR

Importante: Aquí esta la descripción de los diálogos iap:) para que sepan

Dialogo: Hola! XD

Pensamientos: "_lalala_"

Voz malita xD: _Jojojo te voi a comeeer_

Recuerdo: **_Yupiii_**

Recomendaciones

* * *

Amores Desiertos

Capítulo Número 6/ El Juego

* * *

Caminaron silenciosamente, el clima no los acompañaba hacía mas frío de lo común. En pleno desierto i el plena noche el clima suele variar rotundamente, los vientos se pronunciaron contra ellos haciendo cada vez mas difícil su caminar. 

- ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir vivir en un lugar así?, eres un neo masoquista! – Sasuke tenía un brazo en su frente protegiendo sus ojos de la áspera arenilla

- La gente decente resiste a esto¿Cómo te puedes llamar ninja si no resistes una pequeña tormenta de arena? – Gaara iba sin problemas, la arena que lo protegía neutralizaba los efectos.

- Tú tienes esa mamadera gigante que te protege, i estas acostumbrado a este clima – La tormenta ya se había detenido en cierta forma, permitiéndoles ver una especie de bosque frente a ellos – En cambio en mi habitad hay mucho verde, coloridos edificios i lindas chicas.

- Lo lamento mucho pero no concuerdo contigo, Ver mucho verde marea i los edificios son la vil copia de nuestra aldea, lo de mujeres bonitas, el que exista una bellísima no las convierte a todas en diosas – Fue una indirecta que Sasuke captó a la perfección, se refería a Sakura. "MI Sakura" Pensaba el Uchiha mientras ponía la peor mirada que tenía.

- Ese espécimen hermoso que llamas es de mi propiedad, i odio que tomen mis cosas – Estaban justo de frente al bosque

- Lamento decirte Uchiha que ella no le pertenece a nadie, no es un juguete, no es una cosa, i ella tiene el poder i la capacidad de pensar bien las cosas antes de hacerlas i decidir lo que mas le conviene a su salud mental!

**1/0 Ganando Gaara**

- Ahora debemos cruzar este bosque, si lo recorremos sin demora todo saldrá bien. Del otro lado está la entrada de la aldea del sonido, hay que cruzarla entera sin ser descubiertos para llegar a la guarida de Orochimaru, Pero – Mirando hacia el recipiente que porta Gaara – Con esa pera gigante dudo que no te reconozcan

- Deja de bromear con mi contenedor Uchibaka, Prometo para tu cumpleaños enviarte una para que puedas cruzar un desierto sin quejarte gatito miedoso – Los ánimos comenzaban a ponerse mas densos que nunca

- Nadie me llama así escuchaste! – Se abalanzó sobre el Kaze-Kage intentando proporcionarle un golpe en la mejilla pero… la arena lo protegió. Gaara sacó una Kunai de su bolsillo apuntando hacia la cara de su rival.

- Debemos ir por Sakura

- ¿Quién era el miedoso? – Sasuke era ciertamente odioso en estas ocasiones

- No es por miedo baka, simplemente necesito ir por Sakura antes de que Orochimaru la mate, i ciertamente tu estas siendo una molestia

- Solo por que Sakura es la que está en problemas dejaremos esta pelea hasta aquí, vamos – Ambos saltaron a una de las primeras ramas del árbol mas cercano, comenzando una carrera por las ramas.

La noche se hizo presente apagando toda luz en el camino de nuestros héroes.

- Aquí nos quedaremos por hoy, mañana llegaremos – Sasuke solo acomodó un par de hojas frente a la fogata i se alistó para dormir. Pero antes miró a Gaara

- I tu ¿no dormirás? – Lo dijo a propósito, sabía muy bien que el no podía dormir

- ¿Quieres que duerma?, yo lo hago con gusto entonces – Juntó sus manos en forma de un sello, pero antes de emitir palabra Sasuke habló

- Solo era una pregunta – Se volteó dando la espalda a Gaara. Después de un tiempo volvió a preguntar – Gaara… ¿Por qué te gusta Sakura?

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa!? – Como estaba de espaldas no notó el fuerte rubor que tenía Gaara en la cara

- Solo responde

- ¿Por qué me gusta?, pues, es una chica amable, tiene carácter sin mencionar que es la mas bonita de todo el mundo. ¿Por qué?

- Yo… me enamoré de ella por eso mismo, solo quería estar seguro – Su semblante mostró una expresión de tristeza – Pero… creo que ambos le hemos hecho mucho daño

Los recuerdos inundaban sus mentes, cada uno por su lado pensaba en aquella frase.

- _"Se que por que me fui… la dejé sola i eso jamás me lo perdonará, se que le he hecho mucho daño, que nunca la escuché, nunca lo tomé en cuenta, nunca… pero ahora es diferente, Lo único que quiero ahora es estar con ella… pero…. Ella ahora ¿Piensa dejarme solo?_

- _"No creo haber hecho tanto daño como dice este baka… yo… la quiero i nunca permitiría que algo malo te pasara, solo, que esas veces que no pude controlar este estúpido demonio le hice cosas que me imagino nadie nunca le hizo… Ahora puedo estar seguro de que ella es la persona con la que quiero estar, es mi persona de confianza."_

Un Punto para Cada Uno!

**2/1 Gaara a la Cabeza… por ahora**.

- No me daré el lujo de perderla – Dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de que se escuchara un silencio sepulcral.

* * *

- Sakura-chan, Orochimaru-Sama quiere verte – Kabuto, por muy raro que parezca había comenzado a tratar con respeto a Sakura, pero solo cuando estaban solos, tenía que disimular cuando estuviese Orochimaru. 

- Buenos Días pequeña Sakura – Dijo con voz despreciable a la pelirrosa. Sakura no respondió se limitó a escuchar – Hoy si mis cálculos no me fallan, vendrán por ti, pero… tengo que mostrarte algo para… que te entretengas – Por las sombras aparecieron 5 ninjas, rodeando a otro… ¿Otro!? – Por si no lo conocías el es Uchiha Itachi, la razón por la cual Sasuke te abandonó

Un extraño sentimiento recorrió las venas de la chica. Quería correr, golpearlo, hacerle algo, quería poder vengarse, quería poder descargar toda esa rabia retenida desde hace años

- "La venganza no es buena, no tengo por que vengarme de él, es Orochimaru quien lo sedujo es el! – No dijo palabra, no habló solo se quedó quieta – El no es Uchiha Itachi, nunca lo capturarías!

- Buena deducción – El Que parecía ser Itachi se desvaneció en un Puf! Dando paso a un ninja cualquiera – Pero era solo para probarte, veo que no estas tan encaprichada con Sasuke ahora.

- No necesito que me pruebes bastardo

- Nadie me habla así – Extrañamente alargó su brazo hasta Omar por el cuello a Sakura acercándolo hacia el, dejándola a pocos centímetros – Te estoy tratando como toda una reina aquí, no tienes idea, ni te imaginas lo que pasaría si – recorriendo el muslo de la chica con su mano libre – puede pasar si me salgo un poco del protocolo – El comentario aterrorizó a la pelirrosa, no lo había pensado pero si Orochimaru la tenía prisionera, podía hacer lo que quisiese con ella - ¿nos endentemos ahora? – Sakura no respondió seguía intentando liberarse – tonta – llevó su mano libre hacia l cabeza i proporcionó un certero golpe, dejando a la kunoichi inconciente en el suelo – Kaburo… llévatela.

El chico obedeció, no quería correr el mismo destino que la chica. La llevó a la celda dejándola delicadamente encima de la "cama"

- No vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo preocupado – no sabes de lo que es capaz Orochimaru-Sama

- Descuida me quedó muy claro – se tocaba la frente para detener un poco el dolor – Quiero irme de aquí! – parecía una niña diciendo aquella frase, pero era lo que de verdad sentía, fuese o no ya un niña deseaba con toda su alma volver a su hogar. A su nuevo Hogar.

- Pronto vendrán por ti, descuida – Sakura miró alegre a Kabuto, era una persona muy comprensiva, eso le agradaba, era como si hubiera encontrado a un amigo en el enemigo

- Muchas gracias Kabuto – se abalanzó i lo abrazó con fuerza aun sonriendo – amigo – susurró

- Oye, Oye – se sonrojó al instante en que sus cuerpos chocaron – si alguien te ve así estaré en problemas a si que mejor, distancia i frialdad

- Pero…

- No te defendí hace un rato porque hay que nadie se debe da cuenta de nuestra amistad, no por que quisiese que ese tipo te hiciese algo – Levantándose – Mejor será que estés bien, te traeré comida en un rato, también armas, no sabes cuando las necesitarás.

- Gracias. – "¿Gracias?...

_**El viento soplaba, el tiempo se detuvo por un instante para ellos. Los recuerdos que acababa de presenciar su mente lo hacían dudar de su propósito. "No debo dudar, no debo… Pero… quiero decirle a ella todo, toda la verdad todo lo que siento por ella… todo.!. Pero no puedo solo se… decir…**_

**_Sakura… Gracias_**

- Sasuke! Vamos, tenemos que llegar lo antes posible – el chico nombrado se sobre saltó al escuchar esa voz, había olvidado totalmente que estaba en una misión rescate i que la compartía con cierto pelirrojo

- No me presiones, ya voy – odiaba que lo despertaran, siempre era el quien despertaba a los demás pero olvido el pequeño detalle que su compañero no dormía, a si que… no podría despertarlo.

Comenzaron así el segundo día de búsqueda cruzando lo poco que quedaba para llegar a la guarida

- _"Sakura, no temas pronto estaré contigo, pronto te encontraré i regresaremos a casa, a nuestra casa a tu nuevo hogar – pensaba mientras saltaba rama tras rama – Si pudiera decirte todo lo que le digo a los demás, que eres la persona mas importante para mi… que eres de quien me he enamorado, de quien no puedo sacarme de la mente, esa persona eres tu, pero, se que cuando esté frente a ti no seré capaz de decírtelo, siempre es así, no soy capaz de expresar lo que…"_

- Cuidado! – Demasiado tarde, calló directo al suelo rodeado por 5 ninjas, claramente de la aldea del sonido.

- Nos divertiremos con este tipo ¿no es así chicos?

- A pelear! – comenzaron a atacarlo, pero la arena era mas fuerte, solo pocas personas vencían la barrera, pero se notaba que no duraría mucho mas, que mas se puede esperar, eran ninjas especializados de aquella aldea

Sasuke miraba desde lo alto la masacre, no se movía conocía perfectamente a esos 5 ninjas, pero ese no era el problema, era que ellos lo conocían a el, si aparecía darían cuenta de la invasión i se acabaría el plan.

- _"Kso… que debo hacer"_ - Apretaba sus puños – Déjenlo Ya! – Se abalanzó para atacar i ayuda a Gaara, le levantó rápido juntando ambos sus espaldas en posición de ataque – No pudiste vencerlos estorbo, te salvé

**2/2 Empate**

- No me digas estorbo gatito miedoso, no te atreviste a seguir – Comenzaron a pelear arduamente para acabar con los adversarios

- Sasuke-Kun… tanto tiempo que te veíamos – Mientras peleaban, pequeñas pausas se provocaban, las que ocupaban para intercambia alguna que otra palabra – Orochimaru-Sama estará contento de verte de nuevo

- Cállate – solo quedaban dos ninjas. Uno contra Uno. La pelea se tornó interesante, los dos últimos ninjas que quedaban eran de un gran nivel.

- "Debo acabar con la pelea… ya!" – El pelirrojo formo un jutsu, creando un bushin, no demoró mucho en acabar con el contrincante. Sasuke, usando su habilidad i velocidad, solo con técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo logró derribar a su adversario. Se miraron por un tiempo con Sasuke, con semblante serio

- Desde aquí en adelante… cada uno por su lado – dijo fríamente el Uchiha

- No tenías por que decirlo, ya lo sabía – Ambos en frente a las puertas de la guarida, había tres caminos¿Cuál tomar?

- Tú sabes bien que camino tomar. Eso es injusto

**2/3 Ventaja para el Uchiha**

- Eso ya no es mi problema, es el tuyo – Corrió hasta el camino mas a la derecha. Gaara comenzó a pensar por un minuto.

- Que debo hacer… quizás sea una trampa, quizás ese nos sea el camino correcto – Cerró los ojos, buscando una respuesta. Izquierda.

Corrió siguiendo aquella dirección. Su corazón se lo indicaba.

* * *

- Atención. Tenemos un invasión, nos atacan! – Se escuchó la voz de un ninja a lo lejos 

- Ya llegaron vez – Kabuto miró a Sakura con seguridad – Todo saldrá bien

- Pero, son dos, no podrán derrotar a todos, no podrán – Llevó sus manos a los ojos, evitando las lágrimas

- ¿Confías en el?

- ¿él?

- Si, no se por quien te decidirás pero creo que ya lo tienes escogido¿Confías en el?

- Si

- Entonces, espera i lo verás – Se levantó i corrió hacia la salida de la celda.

* * *

Los ninjas lo rodeaban, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras pensaba… Sakura. 

- Deténganse – Resonó una voz en toda la habitación - ¿Por qué atacan a nuestro invitado? – Apareció de entre las sombras.

- Orochimaru… - dijo con desprecio

- Hola… Sasuke-Kun, pues, me parece que mis ninjas no te han dado una buena bienvenida, entonces, te la daré yo – En una brisa desapareció, volviendo a aparecer detrás de Sasuke. Comenzando una peligrosa pelea.

- Alejate! – Sasuke ocupo el Sharingan de inmediato, activando el shidori. Lo que provocó también la aceleración del cello

- No olvides que ese sello lo hice yo Sasuke-Baka-Kun – Abrió su mano i la cerró con fuerza, el Uchiha se paralizó, al minuto gritó de una forma que nunca se había visto

* * *

- ¿Qué fue eso…? – Aun estaba en el suelo, estaba nerviosa, no sabía que ocurría, no sabia que pasaba, i ese grito… 

- ¿Sakura? – La voz retumbó en su corazón como una ola de calor - ¿Eres tu?

- ¿Gaara? – Salió de la oscuridad mostrando su rostro i parte del cuerpo – Gaara! – Gritó con euforia acumulada de ese tiempo, lo abrazó con fuerza, no quería que escapase, no quería alejarse de el nuevamente.

- Te eché de menos – Correspondió el abrazo – Cuando salgas de paseo me gustaría que me avisaras – Nunca había escuchado una broma así de parte de Gaara, lo que la hizo reír i enojarse

- No es chiste esto!, tu no te das cuenta de que yo pude… - Pero no pudo seguir hablando, Gaara la interrumpió con un beso

- Vamos, salgamos de aquí – La tomó en sus brazos, saliendo de la celda

- ¿y Sasuke? – No fue lo más apropiado para ese momento preguntarlo, pero estaba inquieta

- No lo sé, seguimos caminos diferentes – "¿Pero…? El no vino por Sakura¿Por qué?, si sabía – El sabía donde estabas, i no vino a buscarte, no lo entiendo

_**La venganza es lo mas importante para él, no tu**_

_**¿Crees que alguna vez te va a querer?**_

_**No seas tonta, a el no le importan las personas, los sentimientos, solo la venganza.**_

_**Estorbo**_

Comprendía algunas cosas i otras no. Sasuke no la amaba, eso estaba claro… pero… ¿Por que quería irse con ella?

- Sakura, tenemos que escapar

- No, debemos ayudarlo

- No creo que podamos ayudarlo... el lo quiso así

- ¿De que estas hablando? - Gaara bajó a Sakura i la acomodó cerca de la pared

- Sasuke conoce muy bien este lugar, sabe exactamente donde quedaban las celdas ¿No te inquieta saber por qué no está aquí?, A demás, al llegar teníamos que escoger entre dos caminos, i no íbamos a tomar dos iguales, el eligió primero ¿No es extraño?, si el elige primero yo tendría que elegir el contrario i encontrarme yo con Orochimaru, no él, pero - Se sentó a su lado - eso no ocurrió.

- ¿Aun así no quieres ayudarlo?, te dejó el lugar para que estuvieras aquí conmigo.

- Nunca... se sabe lo que esté pensando, tengo... miedo - Dijo despacio, mirando al frente.

- Yo también, pero, no me quedaré sin hacer nada. El Kaze-Kage tampoco debería - Se puso de pie i corrió en dirección a la gran sala - Resiste Sasuke, Ya voy - El pelirrojo no se movió. ¿Que era¿Miedo, angustia, pánico¿Que le atormentaba?

* * *

La batalla se desataba con rapidez. Orochimaru tenía la notoria ventaja. 

- Estas que lloras Sasuke-kun - El aludido estaba en el suelo, ensangrentado - Solo me falta matarte i ya está - Se acercó poco a poco al cuerpo del chico - Pero... eso no pasará, porque... ¿Sabes por qué? - Siguió su peligroso andar - Ho ¿Por qué no respondes? - Llegó, i lo tomó por el cuello - No tienes energías ni para abrir los ojos, pequeño Sasuke-kun - Rió de forma aterradora - ¿Sabes por qué?... porque necesito tu cuerpo... - Apretó con fuerza el cello en el cuello de Sasuke, escuchándose nuevamente un escalofriante grito.

- Que lo dejes Cabrón! - Miles de Kunais aparecieron desde un orificio bañado en polvo removido - Sasuke Resiste!.

Era el escuadrón. Kakashi a la cabeza, seguido de Naruto, Shikamaru i Neji. Mas atrás Chouji i Kiba. I atrás Hinata, Lee, Ino e Anko.

- Si serás!!! - Todos se abalanzaron sobre Orochimaru, comenzando otra ardua batalla.

* * *

Al llegar, quedó deslumbrada. Sus compañeros, antiguos compañeros, hace tanto que no los veía, peleaban por un objetivo en común. 

- Sakura-Chan! – La batalla se detuvo para observar a la chica.

- Chicos – Un tronar de dedos por parte de Orochimaru alertó al resto de sus aliados. Por las distintas entradas aparecían millones de ninjas al ataque. Comenzando el combate nuevamente.

Las habilidades de todos habían mejorado, todos luchaban de forma excepcional. Naruto y Sasuke luchaban como antes, tan unidos como si no hubiera pasado nada. Kakashi y Anko se entendían a la perfección, y el resto del equipo de rescate acababa fácilmente con todos los demás. Pero ¿Orochimaru?

- Quieta mocosa – Sakura quedó petrificada antes aquellas palabras. Los ninjas ya estaban todos vencidos, pero faltaba uno. La serpiente – Se mueven un poco mas – Realizó unos sellos y clavó dos de sus dedos en la espalda de la chica – y ella – tirándola al suelo – muere.

Aquella técnica tenía el poder de destruir por dentro a quien la portaba.

- Nadie, se mueva – decretó Kakashi - ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?

- Ya encontré lo que quería – Tomó a Sakura entre sus brazos en forma de cuna – Ella era lo que quería, pero si quieren saber mas, pregúntenle a Sasuke – Se desplazó por el pasillo que estaba tras él. Dejando atónitos a todos los presentes

- ¿Qué fue eso Sasuke-Baka!

- Sakura ya no es la mujer débil que antes era – comenzó a decir Sasuke – Orochimaru lo supo. La única forma que Orochimaru se traspasara de recipiente sin mayores dificultades es con una médico ninja apta para la técnica. La Hokage nunca lo ayudaría, quien mejor que su alumna mas destacada – se detuvo, bajando la cabeza sin mirar a nadie, esta sería la parte mas difícil – me ofreció que fuera a buscar a Sakura, que ella fuese su recipiente. Con aquella condición me dejaría en paz

- TU LA VENDISTE! – Gritó Naruto dispuesto a ir y atacarlo, pero Kakashi lo detuvo

- Fui a buscarla, estaba seguro que vendría conmigo. Pero no lo hizo. De inmediato noté un cambio en ella. Ya no era la misma de antes, ya seguía sus propias decisiones. Se había enamorado de otro chico. Gaara. Luego al volver para darles noticias a Orochimaru, me enteré de lo que el de verdad quiere es usarla para chantajear a Tsunade. Volví por ella entonces. Pero, Orochimaru fue más rápido y atacó la aldea. Por esa razón Gaara – El Uchiha había notado la presencia del pelirrojo – Te cedí el lugar. No merezco estar con ella.

- No perderemos el tiempo, Vamos Por Ella - Dos Puntos.

**4/3**

**Ganador Gaara**

* * *

Término del CapituLo:):)!

Fin del Juego.! Ganador Gaara

**NOTICIA**

Ahora pueden postear los anonimos xD! solucioné el problema.:)


End file.
